the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 Dec 2017
23:50:47 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:58:41 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:59:34 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:37 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:10:04 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:04 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Qstlijku! TheKorraFanatic wanted me to tell you: https://prnt.sc/hobfkb. 00:10:18 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:10:19 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:10:19 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 00:10:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Q. 00:10:44 CHAT Qstlijku: I see that 00:10:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Is Warmin him up West or Jeffy? 00:10:56 CHAT Qstlijku: I thought it was West 00:10:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West. 00:11:16 CHAT Qstlijku: so that means he does talk to Jeffy 00:11:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The screen-shot from Loud shows that West and Jeffy do talk. 00:11:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh she actually goes by Loud? 00:11:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 00:12:04 CHAT Qstlijku: I remember this account from Jeffy 00:12:19 CHAT Qstlijku: w:User:LOUD LICKS HER TOENAILS 00:12:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Smh. 00:12:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Or something like that 00:13:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Not finding it now 00:13:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did you see the Discussions post West made? 00:14:03 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:14:07 CHAT Qstlijku: No 00:14:12 CHAT Qstlijku: Here? 00:14:15 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:14:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 00:14:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I GET THE BAG created it. 00:14:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:15:03 CHAT Qstlijku: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d 00:15:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Looks like that account’s been globalled 00:15:50 CHAT Qstlijku: I see Jeffy was on Madiyunu’s wiki earlier 00:15:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:I GET THE BAG 00:15:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was West. 00:16:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It came to chat and did the "hehehe" and started spamming. 00:16:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Where? 00:16:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: At Matiyunu Wiki. 00:16:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:16:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you report it? 00:17:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not yet, but I guess I can add it to the accounts I reported earlier. 00:17:31 CHAT Qstlijku: It’s already globally blocked 00:17:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 00:18:07 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I had to report a bad Just Dance wiki troll to VSTF that has been trolling and socking for 2 almost 3 years 00:18:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Did it not go through the first time I said that? 00:18:20 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 00:18:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Apparently not. CHAT Okay. 00:18:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fascinating. @Falco 00:18:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ohhh. 00:18:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I meant the accounts you said were Jeffy. @Q 00:19:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:19:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Those accounts were actually West. 00:19:46 CHAT Qstlijku: Really? 00:20:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh yeah the next-to-last one banned looks like him 00:20:21 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: only big conversations on the Just Dance wiki today was about a lot of leaks of Just Dance gameplay (I mean 20 dances were leaked, 2 new 18 from older games) which was leaked on the Just Dance subreddit. 00:20:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hohocl 00:20:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Bfrit10 was spamming 00:21:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is that who spammed? it lagged me out. 00:21:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Also 00:22:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Falco was blocked yesterday on that wiki by Golfpecks, supposedly for being a sockpuppet 00:22:09 CHAT Qstlijku: I’m guessing that was a mistake? 00:22:16 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: on what wiki 00:22:26 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm definitely not a sock 00:22:41 CHAT Qstlijku: http://matiyunu.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FalcoLombardi99 00:25:28 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:37:27 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:38:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 00:53:23 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm definitely not a sock 00:53:23 CHAT Qstlijku: http://matiyunu.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FalcoLombardi99 00:53:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 00:53:23 CHAT Views06: poop 00:53:23 CHAT South Ferry: How the fuck can you welcome me if I'm not here! 00:53:23 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: the fuck did i walk into? 00:53:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. ~ CHAT 6:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Welcome, South Ferry. 00:53:23 CHAT South Ferry: It was a visual glitch! 00:53:23 CHAT South Ferry: You walked into nothing CalculonTheInkRobot! 00:53:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Back now 00:53:24 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry, please don't swear! 00:53:25 CBOT SlendyBot: CalculonTheInkRobot, please don't swear! 00:53:25 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:53:31 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:59:26 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Messenger of Heaven 00:59:26 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot: I last saw Messenger of Heaven 3 hours, 50 minutes, and 5 seconds ago. 00:59:26 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 00:59:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Rick. 00:59:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !logs 00:59:26 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: who is justmons 00:59:26 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: *JustMoons 00:59:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A friend of Ghast, Meadow, and Amber. 00:59:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They're rarely in chat. 00:59:26 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:59:31 CBOT SlendyBot: who was trying to take me over? 00:59:41 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:59:41 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:59:42 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 00:59:57 CHAT Qstlijku: ^eval test 00:59:58 CBOT SlendyBot: c="red"bbigReferenceError: Can't find variable: test/big/b/c 01:00:01 CHAT Qstlijku: ^eval true 01:00:06 CHAT Qstlijku: ^eval 3 < 4 01:00:13 CBOT SlendyBot: ^eval 3 < 4 01:00:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^eval send('Test.'); 01:00:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Test. 01:00:21 CHAT Qstlijku: ^eval test 01:00:21 CBOT SlendyBot: c="red"bbigReferenceError: Can't find variable: test/big/b/c 01:00:24 CHAT Qstlijku: ^eval 3 < 4 01:00:27 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test 3 < 4 01:00:27 CBOT SlendyBot: true 01:00:30 CHAT Qstlijku: I see now 01:01:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^test true ? "I am true" : "I am false" 01:01:02 CBOT SlendyBot: I am true 01:01:34 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test 5 / 2 01:01:35 CBOT SlendyBot: 2.5 01:01:39 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test 5 / 3 01:01:40 CBOT SlendyBot: 1.6666666666666667 01:01:53 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test (int) 5 / 3 01:01:54 CBOT SlendyBot: Oops, your code has returned an error: SyntaxError: Unexpected number '5'. Parse error. 01:03:00 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test 01:03:00 CBOT SlendyBot: undefined 01:03:03 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test null 01:03:04 CBOT SlendyBot: null 01:03:11 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test test 01:03:11 CBOT SlendyBot: Oops, your code has returned an error: ReferenceError: Can't find variable: test 01:04:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^eval 01:04:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^test 01:04:58 CBOT SlendyBot: undefined 01:05:01 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test 3 * 4 01:05:02 CBOT SlendyBot: 12 01:05:32 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test 'a' 01:05:32 CBOT SlendyBot: a 01:05:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^test 350 * 906 01:05:35 CBOT SlendyBot: 317100 01:06:11 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test send('a'); 01:06:12 CBOT SlendyBot: a 01:06:13 CBOT SlendyBot: undefined 01:06:21 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test send("a"); 01:06:21 CBOT SlendyBot: a 01:06:22 CBOT SlendyBot: undefined 01:06:26 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test send("a") 01:06:27 CBOT SlendyBot: a 01:06:27 CBOT SlendyBot: undefined 01:06:37 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test kick("Qstlijku") 01:06:38 CBOT SlendyBot: Oops, your code has returned an error: ReferenceError: Can't find variable: kick 01:06:45 CHAT Qstlijku: ^test kick("Qstlijku"); 01:06:47 CBOT SlendyBot: Oops, your code has returned an error: ReferenceError: Can't find variable: kick 01:07:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^eval Droid.kick(wgTheKorraFanatic); 01:07:13 CBOT SlendyBot: c="red"bbigReferenceError: Can't find variable: wgTheKorraFanatic/big/b/c 01:07:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^eval Droid.kick(TheKorraFanati); 01:07:27 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:27 CBOT SlendyBot: c="red"bbigReferenceError: Can't find variable: TheKorraFanati/big/b/c 01:07:32 CHAT Qstlijku: ^eval send('test'); 01:07:32 CBOT SlendyBot: test 01:07:41 CHAT Qstlijku: ^eval kick("Qstlijku"); 01:07:41 CBOT SlendyBot: c="red"bbigReferenceError: Can't find variable: kick/big/b/c 01:07:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^eval Droid.kick(TheKorraFanatic) 01:07:45 CBOT SlendyBot: c="red"bbigReferenceError: Can't find variable: TheKorraFanatic/big/b/c 01:23:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^eval Droid.ban('TheKorraFanatic') 01:23:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:23:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thankfully that didn't work, lol. 01:23:40 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://slenderman-mansion.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hanging mess this is garbage can i delete 01:23:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go 01:23:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 01:23:40 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: bye 01:23:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q. o/ 01:23:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^eval Droid.kick('TheKorraFanatic') 01:23:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tragic. 01:23:41 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 01:38:01 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:38:11 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:41 JOIN Brandon is Emo has joined Team Demon Light. 01:40:14 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Hi guys! (wave) 01:40:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hi o/ 01:40:58 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: hey bro 01:41:04 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:41:15 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Q, welcome 01:41:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:41:26 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:41:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: K then. 01:41:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Rip. 01:43:00 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 01:43:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hi Jack o/ 01:43:23 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 01:43:44 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Are you all ready for Christmas!?!?!? (content) 01:43:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I do not celebrate it. 01:44:05 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Why not? 01:44:43 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm ready for Christmas 01:44:44 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:44:47 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:44:59 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi, Syde. 01:45:04 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Hey Syde 01:45:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well, I am a Christian and we were never instructed to celebrate the birth of Jesus, but to commemorate his death. Also I do not believe Jesus was born on December 25th. In fact, I do not even know what day or month he was born on. 01:46:03 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Actually, the Bible never said he was born then. 01:46:15 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: It is actually unknown when he was born. 01:46:26 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I'm an atheist and I celebrate Christmas for presents. :P 01:47:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm a Christian and I celebrate Christmas. Though Mario is right, it didn't instruct us to celebrate his birth. 01:47:36 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Same Korra 01:48:14 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Hmmmmmm..... 01:50:29 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:51:32 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:51:58 CHAT Brandon is Emo: wb bro 01:52:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: We also believe that Christmas originated from Pagan festivals. 01:53:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why would pagans worship the birth of Jesus though? 01:54:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: One of them is the Roman Saturnalia, a celebration dedicated to Saturn. 01:54:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I never said Pagans worshiped the birth of Jesus, I said Christmas is rooted in Paganism. 01:54:42 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Interesting Mario.... 01:56:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also during their celebrations, Pagans exchanged gifts and feasted which is what we see on Christmas every year. 01:57:06 CHAT Brandon is Emo: Ah! 01:57:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 02:04:16 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:08:40 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:20 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:24 CHAT South Ferry: kk 02:09:38 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:57 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Falco, South, and Q! O/ 02:10:06 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:10:07 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:10:08 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 1 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 02:10:10 QUIT Brandon is Emo has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:10:21 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Qstlijku and C.Syde65 02:13:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra do you see any messages in the Matiyunu wiki? 02:13:46 CHAT Qstlijku: I just joined to an empty chat 02:14:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see some. 02:14:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Besides mine 02:14:51 CHAT Qstlijku: How long before it was the last one? 02:15:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 7:59 PM was the last time someone spoke before you joined. 02:15:37 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 02:15:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Not sure why that message didn’t show up for me 02:15:54 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome T.K.F. 02:16:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, SF. 02:16:27 CHAT Qstlijku: So apparently they thought Falco was a sock of this user 02:16:33 CHAT Qstlijku: http://matiyunu.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/MsEnid 02:17:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ohhh, I remember her 02:17:29 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:18:18 CHAT Qstlijku: http://matiyunu.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3AFalcoLombardi99 02:18:37 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:18:37 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:18:38 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:19:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Why is nobody responding? 02:19:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 02:19:57 CHAT South Ferry: Everyone is doing somethin' else. 02:20:15 CHAT Qstlijku: It’s raining hard now for me 02:20:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Is it raining for anyone else? 02:20:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's going to rain here in about an hour. 02:20:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:21:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Monchoman45 didn’t say hi back 02:21:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He never does. 02:21:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He always joinsa nd then leaves. 02:21:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *jois and leaves* 02:21:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *joins* 02:22:27 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:22:52 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:23:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hoinrg Rip. 02:23:54 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome back T.G.P.O.C.A.K.A.T.K.F. 02:24:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf 02:24:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Only my avatar loaded? 02:24:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. 02:25:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, now everyone else's has. 02:25:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now, what tf does T.G.P.O.C.A.K.A.T.K.F. mean? 02:25:43 CHAT Qstlijku: I see South joined and left CC 02:26:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 02:26:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. 02:26:30 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 02:27:14 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:29:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i cant stop coughing :( 02:29:31 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:30:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Do you have a sore throat now or did you have one recently, or neither? 02:30:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Syde why do you have to ask that? 02:30:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I have the flu 02:30:56 CHAT Qstlijku: +restart 02:31:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 02:31:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. 02:31:04 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 02:31:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i cant stop coughing :( 02:31:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Do you have a sore throat now or did you have one recently, or neither? 02:31:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Syde why do you have to ask that? 02:31:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I have the flu 02:31:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Restarting... 02:31:05 CHAT C.Syde65: I was just wondering. 02:31:05 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 02:31:13 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:31:13 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:31:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 02:31:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Here’s one reason I don’t come on as much as I used to 02:31:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Chat hasn’t been as interesting as it used to be 02:32:00 CHAT Qstlijku: They’ve been dead most of the time 02:32:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 02:32:15 CHAT C.Syde65: How? 02:32:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Especially CC 02:32:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. Though Ripto said that the chats aren't often as active during the holiday season. 02:32:30 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 02:32:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh yeah 02:32:44 CHAT Qstlijku: I don’t recall that happening before though 02:32:58 CHAT C.Syde65: I do. 02:33:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Seems like it should be the opposite, if people are off work wouldn’t they be more likely to go on chat? 02:33:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Or school 02:33:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Dunno. 02:33:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 02:33:50 CHAT C.Syde65: But that's not how it was last year. 02:33:52 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Just Dance wiki chat is only active a few times a year so, the holiday season thing kinda has nothing to do with it 02:34:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Holy shit, 02:34:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Noreplyz is on CCC. 02:34:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's so rare to see an admin or moderator. 02:34:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 02:34:40 CHAT C.Syde65: He is too, lol. 02:35:08 CHAT Qstlijku: For at least 20 minutes 02:35:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Since I’ve come back anyway 02:35:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah that’s what I recall @Syde 02:35:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, I must've lagged. (think) 02:35:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Last year chat wasn’t less active around the holidays 02:36:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Aiihuan 02:36:58 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 12 hours, and 2 seconds ago. 02:37:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen TheOneFootTallBrickWall 02:37:13 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw TheOneFootTallBrickWall 28 days, 5 hours, 41 minutes, and 38 seconds ago. 02:37:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He was on CCC the other day. 02:37:21 CHAT Qstlijku: He was? 02:37:33 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:37:38 CHAT Qstlijku: For how long? 02:37:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, just for a few minutes. CHAT He came to chat and said "Yay for Alabama!" and then left. 02:37:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you remember which day? 02:38:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was the night of the special election in Alabama. 02:38:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which was.. 02:38:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:38:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: LAG 02:38:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The 12th. 02:39:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:39:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Tuesday 02:39:28 CHAT Qstlijku: I think I didn’t come in on that day 02:39:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 02:39:30 CHAT Qstlijku: *come on 02:39:50 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: also guys i should say in case i cat get on one day my PC does have malware on it I'm hoping to get something to remove it but if not i wont be on very much til Feb (i may be on sometimes if Korra lets me use his PC sometimes) but lets hope i can get it off my PC 02:39:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South headed out and I never learned what T.G.P.O.C.A.K.A.T.K.F meant. 02:40:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Why February? 02:40:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out, Mess. o/ 02:40:17 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:40:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome back, South. 02:40:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now tell me what tf that means. 02:40:34 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 02:40:35 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 02:41:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: well Feb is when we will have the money for new computers 02:41:22 CHAT South Ferry: I was here for many minutes though T.K.F. 02:41:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:41:33 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you have antivirus software installed? 02:41:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She did, but it expired a while ago. 02:41:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:42:02 CHAT Qstlijku: And it wasn’t renewed? 02:42:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Well that explains it 02:43:04 CHAT Qstlijku: and South you still haven’t answered Korra’s question 02:43:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 02:43:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nor did he answer the one from earlier when I asked what his hypothesis was. 02:43:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe kicking him would help :P 02:43:47 KICK South Ferry has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 02:43:56 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:44:01 CHAT Qstlijku: That was fast 02:44:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Were you already planning to do that? 02:44:13 CHAT C.Syde65: South Ferry: Why ME? 02:44:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm ready for when he comes back. CHAT And nope. 02:44:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:44:35 CHAT Qstlijku: How did you kick him? 02:44:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Using !kick 02:44:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you have to type !kick South Ferry? 02:44:45 CHAT C.Syde65: ![[]]kick 02:44:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 02:44:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 02:44:51 CHAT Qstlijku: I guess you did it fast then 02:45:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go 02:45:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 02:45:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 02:45:41 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Bye. 02:45:43 CHAT C.Syde65: I still hate how it works on admins because it never used to. But in June, Staff were cleaning up some code, and due to an oversight, the differences between admins and chat mods in chat were removed. 02:45:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We're all aware. 02:46:48 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:47:07 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:47:22 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 02:47:28 CHAT C.Syde65: XD. 02:47:51 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:48:06 CHAT South Ferry: What was the purpose of that T.G.P.O.C.A.K.A.T.K.F 02:48:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me what that means! 02:48:17 CHAT C.Syde65: T.G.P.O.C.A.K.A. ? 02:48:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: YES 02:48:34 CHAT C.Syde65: I get what TKF means, but not the rest. 02:48:59 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:50:12 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:51:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Ferry, what does T.G.P.O.C.A.K.A.T.K.F mean? 02:51:40 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:00:45 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:03:46 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:06:11 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:07:07 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:12:13 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:16:01 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:17:41 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:19:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ripto is a fan of TTG apparently. 03:19:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 2016 04 23